The present invention relates to below knee orthosis.
In particular, the present invention relates to braces intended to be used for purposes such as correction of footdrop, calcaneous conditions, or for stretching tight heel cords, or other corrective measures in connection with the ankle, for example.
Although devices of the above general type are already known, the known devices suffer from many drawbacks. Thus the known devices are heavy and cumbersome as well as expensive and complicated. In general, these known devices are built into and form part of a shoe, for example, so that in effect it is essential to provide specially made shoes which incorporate the known devices for providing the below knee orthosis. Thus, one of the great drawbacks of conventional devices of the above type resides in the fact that they must be made to order for a given individual, which requirement of course is one of the reasons for the high cost of such known devices.
While these known devices suffer from the above drawbacks when worn during the day, they are particularly undesirable when worn at night while the individual wearing the device sleeps.